


Lost Sleep

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle needs to get some sleep after a night of sex with his wife Kate Beckett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Sleep

Castle had been catching up on his lost sleep after spending most of the night with his wife in bed.

With her hormones driving wild, she was finally asleep, but this time Castle was sleeping on the couch not taking any chances this time around.

Kate mused, having to see her husband tell her, he was sleeping on the couch at get a proper night's rest in his office.

Castle shook his head slowly as his brow deepened with grabbing the blankets from the hall closet.

The tension of her face with him leaving, as she ran her fingers over his cheek bone. "I understand Rick." As she gets back under the blankets on her side of the bed.

While Castle smiled wryly at his wife before leaving into the other room of his office.

However Castle came over to give her a final kiss on her lips to make her happy this time around. As Kate responded hastily wanting more from him.

Some time later....

Kate was awoke by the 12th precinct about a murder on Beeker street, a waitress was found murdered. When Ryan told her the details, she had to see to it, that the crime scene unit had been sent.

"Yes Captain it has, Captain Anderson called them to come over, with M.E. Perlmutter having been called, since Lanie is no longer working at the office."

"Yes I know Ryan, Friday was her last day at that position, that is fine, just have them write up a full report for me to sign off in the morning. She ends the call, to go check up on her husband. When she walks into his office.

Castle notices her actions. He stares up at her for a second, since he was restless. He turns on his side to see that Beckett has entered the room fully and is watching him.

Castle gives his "I love you, no matter what.", as he gets up from his side to be sitting up. She tries not to laugh at him after hanging her out to dry. She shakes her head smiling though."

"Come on Rick, I won't bite, come back into the bedroom, I promise to behave." She smiles with a mischief look in her.

"Oh goodie, I can sleep, is the baby able to sleep as well?"

She looks down at her stomach and says. "Yes, for now."

The end.


End file.
